gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 81
'Crimson Moon Report #81 - January 7, 2013 Summary: A brief incursion of undead floods the streets of Icemule. Later, Myke and Nilandia experience a few visions and receive comfort from Lorminstra. ---- ''Originally posted by KALLINDRA 1/8/13 It began with a question sent along thought... Amyia, empath resident of Icemule, inquiring about the normalcy of snowcats wandering the city streets, followed by sorcerer resident Jani's, announcement of cockatrice brought more interest before the varying groups of adventurers descended upon the town to aid in it's defense, finding themselves surrounded by undead. A few of the adventurers reported a strange tugging sensation, sharp, though they were able to resist it. Concerns over the location of the abducted Seeress prompted one group to explore the Vale, and abandoned farm, while the other continued to repulse the invasion. Finding nothing, they returned to continue pushing the undead back from the town. As the adventurers continued to route the invaders, cries indicating the "Dark Ones" would be displeased. After a short, if messy, fight the undead retreated, threatening to return again. ---- Originally posted by WEREBEAST 1/8/13 A HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE Warm Fuzzy to Sherlise for the scene that came later in the evening while Nilandia and Myke spoke, and a warm fuzzy to Nilandia for the great RP and a great conversation. A very fun way to close out the evening. Steps were taken to further sanctify the Ice Garden and keep the presence troubling Nilandia at bay, resulting in Lorminstra heeding the prayers. Nilandia was seeing some truly horrifying (and intense things, that jackal vision was awesome, kudos to the GM for tying the vision in with what was happening in the room) A few snippets: 'A surge of will and power fill your heart, and a sense of peace fills your mind. A warmth fills your body, even though the cold. A single snowflake falls, perfect in its crystaline creation and melts upon your armor.' eeeeee! So Myke turned his gaze to the spiritual realm and saw... 'Before you falls a cascade of glistening white ice snowflakes, providing a curtain around you.' You heard it here! The Ice Garden in Icemule is protected by Lorminstra! Score a win for the good guys! ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL 1/13/13 I'm a few days late, but I wanted to add some details from my perspective of what happened the night of the attack on Icemule. After the invasion had calmed down, Nilandia retired to her apartment in Ta'Illistim. Not long after, however, she received a series of visions that vividly reminded her that, though the crimson moon was cracked, it was still very much an active force on the world. She also discovered that someone was watching her, perhaps even Azorlok. She ventured to the ice garden in Icemule where Myke was, in search of company and safety. After a time of conversation, a jackal was suddenly on her, paws on her chest and baring its fangs inches from her face. Visible only to her, it stared into her eyes until Myke, continuing on a point, mentioned the Seer Yuratlya. The jackal then immediately vanished into the night. Needless to say, Nilandia was deeply unsettled by the visions. Myke attempted to strengthen the spiritual blessings of the area. As previously mentioned, he received reassurances that Lorminstra was watching over the area. Huge thanks to the GMs involved in the happenings! You thoroughly scared Nilandia and it was a lot of fun! ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports